A multi-core device may have multiple cores establish connections to the same destination at the same or different times. Each core may independently identify characteristics of the network link to the same destination. This may lead to inefficiencies and decrease in performance of the device. These inefficiencies and performance issues may be compounded for a cluster of multi-core devices.